Behind the Walls
by ParadiseAvenger
Summary: MOVED! Child Abuse Awareness. It shouldn't hurt to be a child. Sora took the abuse, suffered the hits, and shed the blood. Kairi begged for salvation and pleaded for the rape to stop. Who protects you when your parents hurt you? AU. Adult themes. SoraXKairi. (25 Chapters.) MOVED!


So, at this point, everyone knows that I was forced to remove Lemon Island and its mature content due to the Eliminator Forum vicious attacking and trolling me. I'm going to move ALL my mature stories to a new website. If you're just as sick of this as I am, please join our cause to bring freedom back to Fanfiction!

**Avenger Forum link, remove spaces and *:** www. fanfiction. n*e*t /forum/Avenger/119079 (All information can be found in the Supporter forum.)

**The Rebellion Forum link, remove spaces and *:** www. fanfiction. n*e*t /forum/The-Rebellion/114259/ (Most forums are banding together here.)

**Petition for an MA rating link, remove spaces and *:** www. change. o*r*g /petitions/fanfiction-net-we-want-fanfiction-to-create-a-ma-rating

…

Anyway, I have **MOVED** this story **COMPLETELY** to another site. You can find this **STORY** and all its subsequent **UPDATES **here: h*t*t*p* :/archiveofourown. o*r*g/works/721481/chapters/1337798

I have the same penname there as I do here: ParadiseAvenger

…

**Dearlybelovedangel **made a beautiful video for this story.**"**Behind the Walls {Sora/Kairi}**"** Link**: **youtube. c*o*m /watch?v=mrfl3j7VbPA

X X X

It was still grey and bleak and raining the next morning. There was a thick horrible blanket of clouds blotting out the sun. The pavement was splattered with puddles and soggy worms. The air smelled fertile, sooty, like flowers could be grown in it. The little puppy still whimpered, shivered, and huddled in the waterlogged cardboard box. The words "Free to good home" had bled through the soggy paper into an inky blob. People bustled to and fro, surging beneath colored umbrellas of every shape, size, and pattern. No one saw the puppy.

In the ancient redbrick apartment building, in 7A, the Strife family apartment was silent and still.

Luka carefully poked her head out of her bedroom after listening at the door for a long moment. There was a long smear of thick dried blood in the hallway. Her heart leaped into her throat, choking her momentarily. She bolted from her room, hurled open Sora's door, and found his room empty. "Sora?" she gasped out and whirled around. Her eyes followed the trail of old blood across the hall and she quickly raced to the bathroom where the trail ended. "Sora!"

Her brother was slumped in the half-filled tub. The water was icy-cold and swirled with blood. Luka plunged her hands into the bath and dragged her brother from the tub. His wet hair plastered against her face and neck, warm blood seeped over her fingers where they were pressed against his chest, and he gasped in anguish.

"Sora," Luka gasped and laid him out on the bathroom floor. She pulled his shirt up, revealing the gash from the coffee table which was split even wider and bleeding sluggishly. His skin was ice-cold to the touch and heat was not swiftly returning to his body. She plunged her hand into the bloodied water and pulled the drain. The water emptied quickly and she began refilling the tub with warm water. When it was half-full, she heaved Sora back into the tub.

His entire body tensed and his beautiful eyes fluttered open. "Luka," he gasped. "That's… hot!"

Her eyes welled with tears and she hugged him tightly around his shoulders. "Oh god, thank god," she whispered. "I thought you were dead."

"I'm okay…" he whispered. "Shut that off, Luka." He lifted one trembling hand and cupped the side of his face where a huge black bruise had formed. "Ow," he groaned. "What happened?"

Luka wet her lips and turned off the water. She didn't answer, she couldn't. She didn't know what had happened. She had just sat at her bedroom door last night, listening to her father swearing and Sora making small sounds of agony. By the time the apartment finally fell silent, Luka had already cried herself to sleep leaning against the door.

"What time is it?" Sora continued, never having expected her to answer.

"A little after 5:30," Luka told him, put the seat down on the toilet, and sat there.

Blearily, he asked, "And it's the first day of school today, right?"

Luka nodded. "Maybe you shouldn't go," she murmured. "Maybe you should stay home and rest. You can stay in my room with the door locked."

Sora shook his head and carefully heaved himself into a sitting position, putting his hand over the gouge in his chest. "Ow… First day of school," he said with a strained smile. "I wouldn't want to miss out on a second of the boredom."

Luka smiled. "Alright. Why don't you shower? It'll warm you up and I'll get you a towel."

"That would be great, Luka," Sora whispered and dragging himself onto his knees in the lukewarm water of the bathtub. Leaning on the wall for support, he started the shower and then struggled to peel off his saturated clothing. He tossed each garment over the shower bar and listened to them landing with a wet splat. Then, he stood beneath the spray of warm water, letting the cascade soothe away his tension and take the edge off his pain. The water stung the wound on his chest and blood swirled away down the drain.

Luka knocked lightly and he heard her taking the wet clothing and wringing them out in the sink. "The towel is here on the vanity for you. Do you want me to get you any clothes"

Sora laughed quietly. "I'm still capable of dressing myself, but if you could get the gauze and tape and some aspirin, that would be great," he said.

"Sure," Luka whispered and he heard her quietly closing the door.

Sora turned off the taps, groped for the towel his sister had brought him, dried his face and hands, and then wrapped it tightly around his hips. Luka was in her bedroom, standing at the mirror running a comb through her long platinum blonde hair. She looked at him, watching him closely until he gave her a thumbs-up.

In his own room, the first aid kit was laid out neatly for him along with a bottle of aspirin and a glass of water. He took four aspirin for the unbelievable pain and drained the entire glass of water but even then his mouth still tasted like blood. He taped a thick pad of gauze over the wound on his chest and then carefully dressed in jeans and a long-sleeved shirt to hide his bruises. Finally, he went to the mirror and scrutinized the lack bruise on his face. "Yeah," he whispered to himself. "I walked into the door again."

"Or fell down the stairs," Luka voiced quietly from the threshold.

Sora turned to look at her questioningly and she gestured to where his hand was pressed firmly over his wound. Walking into a door wouldn't explain the gash in his chest. "You always have been better at coming up with stories than I am," he said wryly.

She smiled and softly put her fingertip to his forehead. "Less head trauma," she whispered. "Thank you for that."

Sora wrapped his arms around his little sister, crushing her tightly against him regardless of the paint hat slammed through his chest. Luka hugged him back and her narrow shoulders trembled with sobs. They stood like that for a long moment, holding each other and wondering what they had done wrong to deserve this life.

Then, Sora pushed her back, gripping her by her skinny shoulders, and said, "Let's get going."

Luka sniffled, wiped her eyes, and nodded. She helped Sora into his raincoat, shrugged into her own jacket, collected their umbrellas, and Sora locked the door behind them. Inside 7A, their mother still slept on the couch in a drug induced haze.

…

In 6B, the Hart family was bouncing with normal morning activities. Kairi, showered and dressed and ready for school, was sitting down to a stack of blueberry pancakes and a hot chocolate piled with whipped cream. John may have taken her body at night, but he was a good guardian. Before the move, all of her girlfriends who spent the night (which John allowed once a week and did not steal into the room to have Kairi that night) and woke up to the smorgasbord of breakfast just roiled with jealousy.

Kairi didn't want for anything…

"Good morning, Princess," John said and kissed her lips gently, sending a shiver down her spine. "Excited for school?"

"Not really," she said and cut a triangle of pancake. It was sweet and fluffy on her tongue, but stuck like a stone in her throat. She had to force herself to swallow.

"It's raining," John was saying as he flipped another pancake. "Would you like me to drive you?"

Kairi glanced out the window at the thick grey sky. It was drizzling slowly, starring the glass. She fiddled with the ends of her cranberry locks, twisting it around and around her finger. "Yes, that would be wonderful," she said finally.

John smiled and sat down beside her to eat. "We can go school shopping when I get home from work tonight. Do you need clothes?" His eyes gleamed.

"No, not really," Kairi said and picked at her food.

"You didn't eat your whipped cream," John pointed out.

Kairi's stomach clenched and she quickly whipped some cream onto her spoon and put it in her mouth. "Yum," she whispered and took a deep sip of hot chocolate. John was watching her fiercely and he licked his lips. Kairi glanced at the clock and then pushed back her chair. "I want to get to school early since it's the first day," she explained. "Can we leave now?"

"You didn't finish your pancakes," he said plainly.

"I'll finish them later," Kairi said and shouldered her backpack.

John sighed heavily, piled the dishes in the sink, grabbed his coat and car keys, and then followed Kairi out the door. Piling into the Station Wagon, they pulled away from the apartment building and onto the wet street. Only a few other cars were out and two people were walking huddled under an umbrella. Kairi looked at them as they drove passed, John slowing so as not to send up a tidal wave of water and soak the two pedestrians.

There was a young man, maybe her own age, with wild chestnut-colored hair and a younger girl with long platinum locks. They walked slowly, with their arms around each other. Kairi would have thought them a couple, but the girl looked so young and frail.

Siblings, she decided, as the school came into view.

"Have a great day, sweetie," John said and waited patiently for her to kiss his cheek.

Pressing her lips to the stubbly cheek, she closed her eyes and held her breath. Then, affection finished, Kairi hurried through the rain into the bustling high school where she could be anonymous and silent and, finally, safe.

X X X

And I removed the original mature content that continued from that point due to the trolls. Please join the cause to bring maturity to Fanfiction again. Or read this story and all its updates in its original version on Archive of Our Own.

**This is actually the SECOND chapter of this story because the first was too "mature."**


End file.
